


A Piece of the Puzzle

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Piece of the Puzzle

Before Y/N had joined the team, he’d always felt special. Although he blushed at the compliment, he always loved being referred to as the team’s resident genius. As a kid, he never felt special because everyone had made fun of him, but his friends seemed in awe of his intelligence - so for once in his life, he felt unique.

Not that he didn’t adore Y/N - he did. She was funny, intelligent, kind and could kick more ass that pretty much everyone else on the team combined, but that was exactly it - everyone seemed obsessed with her, she was the be all and end all of everything and no one seemed to be impressed by him anymore. It was high school all over again. 

“We’ve gotta go,” Y/N said, passing Spencer his vest as she ran passed his desk. 

They had been waiting on a trace from Garcia and she’d finally broken through all the proxies through which the unsub had been filtering his signal. “We got a match?” he asked, forgetting everything that was going through his mind. He had a job to do; he’d worry about his feelings later. 

“Yea,” she said, holding the door open for him as they jumped into the car. “He’s in an abandoned building squatting right now it seems. It’s a maze in there, so we’re going to have to go in in pairs so we can cover all our bases.” 

Within ten minutes, they’d arrived at their destination. “Okay,” Hotch said as they pulled up. “Y/N, you and Reid take the front entrance. JJ, you’re with me. We’ll take the left entrance. Prentiss, you take the south entrance and Rossi, you and Morgan take the west entrance. Be careful. He’s been backed into a corner so he’s got nothing to lose.”

“Let’s go, Spence,” Y/N whispered, her gun and flashlight held high as they entered the abandoned building. She went first, stepping as carefully as she could to not make any noise. “Step quietly, Spence.” His shoes were so loud. They crept around corner after corner. Thankfully, Spencer had such a great memory, because if he didn’t, they would’ve gotten lost in the myriad of hallways. 

All of a sudden, Spencer heard a small sound on his left side. “Y/N,” he whispered. She didn’t turn around. He repeated himself, slightly louder this time, and finally got her attention, but instead of letting her take the lead, he went down the hallway ahead of her. 

Whack!

Their unsub attacked him from the right side, pushing him roughly into the metal door and nearly knocking him out. Y/N was nowhere to be soon. He lifted his hands to block his face, but the man took that opportunity to punch him in the gut, causing a guttural scream to release itself from his throat. He was pinned and no idea what to do. With all of his might, he kicked his right leg upward, hitting the man in the groin, before pushing himself out from under him.

Just as the man caught his eye and lunged toward him again, knocking him to the ground, he saw a flash of silver, but he couldn’t block it in time. Y/N ran into the room, pushing him into the wall. Immediately, he turned her around and placed his hands around her throat, but she placed her arms over her head and slammed down on his arms, causing the chokehold to break. With three swift movements, she kicked him in the groin, punched him in the nose and dipped down low, using her legs to get the man off of his feet. 

“Stay down!” she screamed, pointing her gun in his face. “FBI!” She turned her head to the side and told Spencer to cuff him, which was when she caught sight of the knife sticking out of his stomach. Y/N kicked the unsub in the face, nearly knocking him out just as JJ and Hotch found their way to them.

Hotch dropped to Y/N’s side. “I’ve got him,” he huffed. “Get Reid.”

“Spence,” Y/N said, placing her hands near the wound and applying pressure. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. Just stay still.”

The pain was searing. His stomach so aflame that he couldn’t help but let out a rasping scream. “I know it hurts,” she said. “But I don’t want to remove it. The ambulance will be here soon.” 

JJ came to kneel by his side as Y/N continued to keep pressure on the wound. “Grab JJ’s hand and squeeze. Stay with us, Spence.” After a minute (or ten he couldn’t be sure), he saw the muted tones of red and blue lights. “The ambulance is here. Stay with me, Spence. Stay….with….me…

And then nothing.

—-

He had no idea how much time had passed between the arrest and when he woke up. It felt like years. “What happened?” he asked. Y/N was sitting at his bedside, gently rubbing the back of his palm. “What time is it?”

“It’s been about five hours,” she said, clasping his hand in both of hers. “You needed surgery. The knife nicked an artery, but they were able to stop the bleeding. You’re gonna be fine.”

He felt like such a fool. Of course he was going to be out of his league. Why did he even bother to go ahead of her? Oh that’s right, because he was him and she was her. “I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The motion pulled a muscle near his wound that he hadn’t expected and he grimaced. God, he was so stupid. 

“What’re you sorry for?” she asked genuinely. 

“I went ahead of you. I should’ve let you lead. I’m not a field agent. I should be at a desk.” He was never meant for battle. That was her territory. 

She sighed, bringing his hand to her cheek. “You probably should’ve let me lead, but you were just doing your job.”

“But I suck at it,” he replied.

“Your job?” she exclaimed. “You absolutely do not suck at your job, Spence. You’re one of the best there is. That’s why you’re on the team.”

“You’re better,” he said sadly.

She looked at him with pity. He really thought he wasn’t an asset to the team. “Spence, we have different strengths. That’s all. I have five black belts. But you’re an absolute genius. You come up with connections that I would never think of. Just because I can kick ass doesn’t make me better than you. It makes me a piece of the BAU puzzle. I was added for what I can contribute. Just like you. Don’t you ever forget that.”

He’d never really thought about it like that, because she was intelligent too. She had it all - at least to him she did. “I’ll try,” he said honestly as he gave her hand a squeeze. “Thank you for saving my ass.”

“You’re welcome. Any time,” she laughed. “I’m gonna go tell the rest of the team you’re okay. And Spence…?”

“Yea?”

“Remember, don’t ever forget how important you are to this team, and to me,” she said, hesitating before flashing him a smile. “Or I’ll kick your butt.”


End file.
